dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ONEY PUNCH
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} So, I saw your message to 10xKamehameha on his talk page, and, to be quite honest, I was stunned. I figured there were other people who weren't content with how the Dragon Ball Wiki managed things, though I didn't expect someone to be quite as verbose as our founder had been about it. If you wouldn't mind....could you consider lending us a hand? We're a fledging Dragon Ball Wiki, created to give a factual representation of the franchise beloved by so many. Our wiki focuses on uses the actual source material (as opposed to the dub...any dub, this is including the Ocean dub, which Dragon Ball Wiki likes to quote every now and again) for our wiki; we do our best to read the databooks, acquire actual technique names and translations, etc, and relegate GT to the filler series that it is. With the terminology differences on the wiki, as well as how we treat specials like the Burdock special and other things, it could be a bit jarring, but we could do with the help of another likeminded person like you. So if you have the time to donate, please consider helping us out, we've got a long way to go ^^—Mina Țepeș 17:26, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :That was an epic epic rant you put there on his talkpage. Just letting you know you're not the only one that dislikes deliberate misrepresentation or the condoning of false information of a series. 18:38, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure i'm on here now. I see what I can doCmpukesy (talk) 19:52, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nice! If you need help, just ask away~ 19:53, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thank you very much! I look forward to working with you!—Mina Țepeș 20:12, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Non-Canon Pages No, since I don't think it's necessary. The non-canon pages are created primarily for non-canon media such as the anime, non-canon movies, and whatnot. If these pages exist, and the characters have also appeared in the games, then their non-canon articles will also cover the game data. However, if some, like Beerus and Gine, have only ever appeared in canon in all other forms of media besides games, then a non-canon page for them would be unneeded, and can simply go in a "Non-Canon Apearances" section instead (just noticed Windy changed the section). Especially for Gine, who has appeared in one game, and been vaguely mentioned in another, and that's a wrap.—Mina Țepeș 06:12, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Greeting Yahallo, welcome to DBU wiki. I see you had a good viewpoint in a manner of what's good for the best Dragon Ball wiki and more importantly, we may have the same judgment about what is canon and not. Honestly, I'm so happy to see one more new editor having a emissive editing power like you around since one has left. Plz keep helping us out. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 06:28, January 9, 2016 (UTC) re: font Apologies for the long reply. To my knowledge, it was changed here, in the Wikia.css for this wiki. Also, you have my thanks for helping out with the wiki. I sincerely appreciate it. If it's not too much to ask, how is NWG? Is he handling everything alright? 08:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) re: assisting If it's not too much to ask, is it possible you could re-read the Dragon Ball manga and type up chapter summaries for us (beginning from Chapter 167)? If so, I'll give you some tips to take note of. If not, I'll see if I can come up with other things you can do. :) 22:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Daiz They beat me too it! --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sorry you feel that way..Johnny. I would assume messaging his talkpage would've been a better solution --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 09:32, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Sign --'Sulina' (Talk) 02:18, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :I notice there's still an issue with your signature. Simply, you can copy its source codes and paste in "Custom signature" field. Then whenever signing, use four tildes ~~~~ or the signature button.--'Sulina' (Talk) 03:57, August 15, 2016 (UTC) re:A-Canon No, they're a part of C-Canon, the lowest canon tier, which "centered around works that act as a continuation of the main series found under T-canon created by official distributors or producers," or in a nutshell, whatever officially take place in and doesn't contradict the main timeline. Additionally, there's still some points of contradiction in the fillers which fall under Non-Canon label, of course.--'Sulina' (Talk) 10:21, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Meshack Don't harass him. He has a right to use them on his own wiki. Its fair use, as long as he didn't steal my art, which he didn't. I have no issue with him taking images for his wiki. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:30, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Unlicensed Works We allow TFS because of the impact they have had on the fanbase as a whole, so their work is notable through the Western fanbase. We aren't including every single unlicensed work — perhaps later, when we have the majority of content up, but we have actual material to focus on.—Mina Țepeș 04:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Kikoha Because its shorter. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 16:16, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Format I won't, for multiple reasons. I may not care for the new format either, and I'll be honest on that, but I'm not the one who edits these templates and adds new parameters to make them work; I leave that to other users like LIN or NWG, who I know can handle it. Its within my capabilities to revert it, but I'm not just going to steamroll it; I've already begun to do my part adjusting existing articles to fit the new format LIN introduced.—Mina Țepeș 00:24, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :No offense, but may I ask: does the reason you hate OP wiki have something to do with the new format? Unlike you, I'm impressed and really want to bring it to our little improvement. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 12:51, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I would, but the Death Beam is an explicit unique case. The Daizenshū only lists Freeza as a user of the Kikōha from the Fingertips, but does not give his version a unique name. Because the Daizenshū has spoken, the games — a lower tier of canon — cannot contradict it. We use game names for techniques where techniques don't have any from the anime, manga, or databooks, and this applies to variations as well.—Mina Țepeș 19:47, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Frankly speaking I couldn’t care less if he did, or didn’t respond, his lack of response was expected. What was he going to tell me “You’re wrong”. He didn’t start in good faith, he attempted to criticize me without an argument, that is the equivalent of calling someone to gun-fight without bringing a gun. My response was to school him and teach him how to cope with critical thinking. I don't hate the guy, but his tactless, ignorance is repugnant to me. He came with the idea of criticizing as if he was some authority on the issue and was cleverly bludgeoned and exposed for his intellectual shortcomings on said issue. It just boggles my mind what he thought he can accomplish by telling a person who actually studied japanese, when 1. he doesn't even know the language himself or studied it. I left a mic drop. But frankly please do not bother him. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:30, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: Theft Thanks, ONEY. We're more or less aware, and I'm gonna see if I can bring it up to wikia staff. Meshack himself is a bit too thick to actually listen when someone says "stop stealing", and he knows damn well what he's doing. Besides, if Wikia staff can do something, it would be cathartic. Thanks.—Mina Țepeș 19:43, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Warning Do not instigate fights between the wikis, the user you mentioned will never return here, thus do not go out of your way to antagonize said user. I don't care what his one-man operation wiki does, do not mention it here, do not mention him on this wiki to any other admin unless it's needed. He is already banned here, because of conflicting view points that turned into outright disruption the wiki, as you have done by creating conflict. If he did steal something: I don't care. He's banned from here and DB wiki for good reasons, let him be. I know he looks at this wiki, hence why whenever he's mentioned he messages me, continuously pestering me. So ONEY do your part by not antagonizing such person. 04:32, January 23, 2018 (UTC)